Total Drama Chosen
by personyoudon'tknow
Summary: When a dark power threatens to take over the world, only one group of teens can stand in his way. this is Total. Drama. Chosen!
1. It All Starts Now

**Well hello there! this is a story that will have powers and character deaths don't like don't read.**

**This story takes place right after season one and Sierra and Alijandro are there because Sierra won a sweepstakes and Alijandro was hired as a lifeguard. Therefore some characters and relationships will not change as they did in those seasons ex. Courtney is like she was on the island and not as she was in Action and World Tour, Heather apologizes for her actions that she did while she under the influence of wanting to win. DxC is still together, GxT is still together, Alijandro doesn't have to charm people to get rid of the competition, etc.**

**anyways R&R**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

"How do you know we'll be protected if he tries to attack us?"

"I've paid for the best security methods ever. Plus we also have our powers."

"I know but what about him he has powers too!"

"Quit worrying so much."

"Why should I not worry?"

"All we have to do is keep at least one of those kids alive until they're ready to face him."

"And why do the kids have to do it? What's so special about them?"

"Wait till the coming of age and see. They are already all the age they need to be. Now we only have to wait until the special day."

"But-"

"NO BUTS ABOUT IT!"

"…"

"That's better. Now, go check on them"

"Fine."

* * *

At Playa de Losers everyone was enjoying themselves. All of the contestants were either in the pool, hot tub, at the tiki hut, or sitting on the poolside chairs. Alijandro was sitting up in the lifeguard's chair, making sure that no one drowned. From the poolside chairs Beth, Katie, and Sadie sat admiring him. Owen was at the poolside tiki hut eating. Lindsey and Tyler were cuddling on one of the pool chairs. Bridgette and Geoff were making out in the hot tub. Noah was lounging on a chair reading a book. Justin was admiring himself in the mirror. Harold was going on and on the similarities and differences of rats and mice to Ezekiel who was trying to ignore him. Duncan and Courtney were having a water war in the pool with Eva, Gwen, Trent, Cody, Heather, Leshawna, DJ and Izzy. After the show Heather had apologized for being extra mean, and most of the contestants had forgiven her or decided to at least give her a second chance. On one team was Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, and Cody. The other consisted of Duncan, Eva, Trent, DJ, and Leshawna. Cody was mostly in the water war to impress Gwen. Alijandro was the referee. Sierra was admiring and supporting Cody from the sidelines. She just couldn't believe that she won the contest to be able to spend time with the contestants at Playa she was so exited.

"You ready, Princess?" Duncan asked Courtney.

"The question is are you ready?" Courtney boldly responded, "WATER WAR!"

The war started and Courtney splashed Duncan right in the face then immediately started swimming away.

"Hey get back here!" Duncan shouted as he swam after her.

* * *

Leshawna shot Heather with the water gun.

"Hey what was that for?!" Heather yelled

"First off we're on separate teams. Second, I might have forgiven you but that was still fun, kind of like that paintball deer hunt." Leshawna squirted her with the water gun again.

Heather Used her free hand to splash Leshawna, distracting her. While she was distracted Heather shot water out of her water pistol and dove underwater.

"Hey where'd you go? I wasn't done with you yet!" Leshawna shouted while looking around. Suddenly Heather came up behind her and pushed her under.

* * *

DJ was floating in the pool with his floaties trying to avoid the water from the water guns: "Why did I agree to this!" He was suddenly splashed by Gwen with her water gun.

* * *

Cody and Trent were staring at and circling one another. All of the sudden they both shot their water guns at the same time and both of them were hit.

* * *

Eva was looking for Izzy throughout the pool: "Where could she be?"

Izzy suddenly shot out of the water like a rocket exclaiming, "Hasta la Vista, Eva!" and she pointed both her water guns at Eva and pulled the trigger.

"What the-!" was all Eva could get out before she was soaked. After Izzy had crashed back into the water and Eva had shaken off the shock Eva Growled, "Izzy when I catch you-!"

"Me thinks I need to SWIM!" Izzy began swimming at top speed to get away from rampaging Eva.

* * *

Duncan was still chasing Courtney and trying to shoot her with his water gun. She dove under water. Duncan dove after her only to find he couldn't see her. He swam back to the top and Courtney tackled him from behind. He smirked and she gasped. He suddenly jumped back and thrashed like an angry bull in one of those bull fights.

* * *

After Leshawna finally managed to get above water Heather splashed her with her water pistol while splashing her with her free hand.

Alijandro saw this and said, "Leshawna is out point to … what do you want to be called?"

"We're the Sharks." Leshawna said.

"Were the Tigers." Heather said

"Ok then point to the Tigers."

Heather and Leshawna got out of the pool and became spectators.

* * *

Gwen had to stop to reload. While she was reloading DJ said, "Now, Gwen, I don't want to hurt you."

"I don't want to hurt you either but this. is. WAR!" Gwen spoke and started shooting him again.

DJ started pumping his water gun, Fleeing from Gwen while he did. He then turned to her and hesitated but pulled the trigger. Since he had pumped his gun to critical pressure it released a high pressure water stream and splashed Gwen right in the face. Gwen was dizzy having trouble swimming.

"Gwen is out; Point to the Sharks," Alijandro announced.

DJ helped Gwen out of the pool.

* * *

Cody and Trent were mercilessly splashing each other. After some time they were both dead tired.

"Both Trent and Cody are out; No point!" Alijandro said pointing at Trent and Cody.

Cody and Trent sighed and got out of the pool.

* * *

Eva Caught up to Izzy and they both began attacking one another Izzy hyper pumped both her water guns and Eva prepared for a big splash. They both shot their super charged attacks at the same time and both of them were knocked out of the pool.

"Total Wipeout; No Point!"

* * *

Everyone that was watching the fight Watched as Duncan was trying to get Courtney off. This was the deciding point. Courtney lost her grip for a millisecond but it was enough for Duncan to get her off of him. She quickly dove underwater to avoid his splashes and water gunfire. When she surfaced she had her water guns ready for him when all of the sudden.

"Time for you all to DIE!"

Everyone looked up to see a man flying in the air. Everyone's jaw dropped.

the man landed and began talking again: "So this is the group that is supposed to kill him? Your all a bunch of children!"

Suddenly Chris and Chef were in-between the kids and the man. Chris yelled "Kids RUN!"

They all started panicking and running in different directions.

"You think you can stop him Chris?"

"Well at the time-" Chris was interrupted when a laser cut right though him.

"no one can beat him!"

"Gloat much?" Chef said as he launched a rock at him.

He dodged and said, "I don't have time for this, The kids are getting away" He flew after the kids and began shooting.

Chef was chasing him trying to hit him. The man spotted a slow one that was having trouble running away and shot him. One of the boys tripped and was shot. A girl stupidly turned and ran toward the boy with her friend trying to pull her back. Both of them were shot quickly. Another slow one was hyperventilating and her friend was doing her best to pull her along. The slow one was shot. the friend just stayed behind and mourned the shot girl. All thoughts of leaving were gone from the friend's mind as she said, "You Monster!" She was promptly shot.

"Everyone hurry into the building!" Chef yelled. Everyone ran into the building. once everyone was in the building Chef commanded them to hold hands. After they were Chef grabbed on and Teleported to an underground base.

* * *

**well that's it so far ...**

**Dead**

**Chris(Killed with a laser)**

**Owen(Killed with a laser)**

**Tyler(Killed with a laser)**

**Lindsey(Killed with a laser)**

**Beth(Killed with a laser)**

**Sadie(Killed with a laser)**

**Katie(Killed with a laser)**


	2. Discoveries to be Made

**Next Chapter of Total Drama Chosen. thank you to the one person who reviewed.**

**I own Nothing, nothing at all!**

* * *

After almost everyone was saved from that man, they started demanding Chef give them answers.

"Well Tomorrow you were supposed to get your powers-" Chef began

"Powers?" Heather asked.

"Yes, powers. Questions at the end of the speech please. you twenty-four kids were mentioned in a prophecy. You would stop a very bad man from taking over the world. And no that man was not the man you saw. The man you saw was only one of his Generals. after you got your super powers you were to defeat him. As long as at least one of you is still alive, there is still hope; but if you are all dead, he wins. Questions?"

"What are our powers going to be?" Harold asked.

"Yeah I'd like to know, eh?" Ezekiel added.

"We don't know but we'll find out tomorrow won't we? any more questions?"

"How will we know what power we have when we get it?" Courtney asked

"Instinct. And because this goes with that question, sort of, you will probably get more than one. Some of your powers won't be discovered until later, Some will be obvious as some are harder to control than others." Was Chef's answer. After about a minute of silence Chef told everyone to get some sleep because tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

**The next day(almost)**

Everyone was gathered in a large room that looked like some kind of gym.

"Ok 5 minutes to 12! Get ready everyone!"

everyone was dying of anticipation as Chef counted down "5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"

Ezekiel looked at the palms of his hands as he felt slight irritation. He gasped as he saw holes forming in the palms of his hands.

Eva Bent over and curled up as her skin was turning orange, rough, and hard.

Cody noticed that he was turning silver.

Alijandro flexed his fingers as his nails were beginning to lengthen and sharpen. He also felt his teeth grow a bit sharper.

Courtney was on her knees as every memory she ever had flashed into her head, even whet she ate for breakfast on June fifth when she was three; she could probably even recite _Great Expectations_ from Charles Dickens word for word since she had read it for a book report freshman year, as well as many other memories. She remembered her whole entire life story in every detail. She remembered where she left her favorite necklace given to her by her father; she would have to go back for it once this whole thing was over.

Duncan saw that he only had three fingers and that his skin was now the same color as his shirt he looked behind him and saw a bladed tail start to form.

DJ felt Spikes come all over him.

Geoff's eyes widened in surprise as his arm stretched further that it should be able to.

Gwen didn't notice a change in herself and sighed in relief.

Trent gasped as four extra arms were beginning to form. that would be a total of six arms.

Izzy Cackled as she watched everyone else.

Chef Just watched all of them as they were getting their powers.

Harold noticed all of the changes and started commenting on them: "Eva you look like some kind of female version of the Thing! Cody you look like a robot of yourself, awesome power man! And Duncan you look like a shadow version of Night crawler or something. Does that mean you can teleport? can you?! that would be awesome!"

"Quiet everyone!" Chef yelled standing on a raised platform. "Make sure to get some rest, you'll need it"

Courtney walked up to Chef and asked, "Is remembering every single thing in your entire life a power?"

"Yes it is a power commonly called a super memory." Chef started, "It can be both a blessing and a curse."

"How could It be a curse?"

"Unlike another power that can remember everything that they take pictures of with their mind, you can't forget yours. The pictures in the other memory can be deleted, but once deleted can not be gained back unless you take another picture. Yours is permanent and can not truly be controlled. a person with your ability in a war like this had a ten times more chance to be scarred for life because they can't forget the images they have seen. A person with a memory like the other one I mentioned does not have to take pictures, and if they don't their memory will function like a normal humans, but if they do take pictures they can permanently remember something unless they delete the picture. understand?"

"yes, I think so …"

"Now get to rest, Courtney."

* * *

**6 hours later…**

"We need to find at least one power for each of you so come on everyone. To the Training Room!"

**-Behind the Training Room Viewing Glass**

"Ok alphabetical order. even those who already look like they have a power, I'll call your names!"

* * *

"Alijandro!"

Alijandro walked into the training room with his claws. Mechanical enemies came out with stun guns. Alijandro looked at his claws then looked at the enemies. Suddenly he noticed he could hear, see, and smell things better. "I know I have the claws and I think I have advanced senses." He went back to dealing with the machines

"Who else thinks they have advanced senses?" Chef asked. Justin, Harold, Ezekiel, Izzy, and Leshawna raised their hands. "Quite a good number."

Alijandro was dealing with the robots when he noticed a blood red liquid dripping from the claws on his hand. At first he thought it was blood but when he threw it at the enemy he found that it was actually like a poison that caused searing pain.

Chef had a computer that analyzed attacks when they hit the robot; hence how Alijandro learned about the poison.

Suddenly Alijandro saw fire on him but didn't feel any pain. He smirked this was going to be fun. after he trashed the robots he focused on making his nails turn back to normal and succeeded.

* * *

"Bridgette!"

Bridgette walked into the training room. Robots charged at her and she put her hands up in attempted defense. Water shot from her hand and soaked the robots frying their circuits. She opened one eye up to notice they were gone. She shouted for joy and pumped a fist in the air. In that fist generated a trident. She looked at it in awe. "What does this do" she asked as she swung it. During the action of swinging it, it shot out of bolt of lighting. "Wow, Cool!" One single surviving robot was right behind her. It tapped her on the shoulder which startled her at she pointed her finger at it. Ink came out of her finger and splattered on the robot's eye. She then stabbed the remaining robot with the trident.

* * *

"Cody!"

Cody still in his robot form walked into the training room. He was Just going to try every super power he could think of. He tried to make himself fly with rocket boots. and his robot boots did turn into rocket boots. "Cool" he said. "I've seen this on a show before… Plasma Cannon!" his left arm became a cannon-type thing as he fired at the other robots. "I wonder…" he looked at his right hand then turned it into a screw driver "nope" then a pair of pliers "Nope" then a hammer "Cool but nope" then a Chainsaw "Awesome!" His Chainsaw hand started sawing the robots. "hmm… it seems as if my hand can turn into any tool maybe it can be a-" his hand then converted to a blowtorch "EPIC!" He melted all of the robots. Then blew the smoke off of his blowtorch hand. He then turned it back to his regular hand.

* * *

"Courtney!"

Courtney nervously walked into the training room. She tried to hide her nervousness but wasn't doing such a good job. When the Robots can out she closed her eyes and held out two hands. one of the hands lit on blue fire and shot blue fire at the robots and the other hand froze and froze the opponents

"Huh… I always thought you were bipolar." Duncan Said

"What does that mean?"

"You got fire and ice, about as opposite as opposite can get and sometimes one moment your having fun then the next you want to hurt someone."

"Hey I've been working on it!"

Duncan just chuckled: "Did you notice you just admitted it?"

Courtney opened her mouth to reply but quickly shut it and grumbled.

She just closed her eyes to focus her anger on the enemy. A black mist started to surround her. and she lifted her hand and shot it at the robots.

"So the princess really does have a dark side." Duncan said amused

Courtney's eyes opened in surprise. "Wow." She then rushed at the enemy faster than the others could see. all of the sudden the robot saw she was behind it and had no time to react when she kicked it. All of the robots split into about 20 other robots each. Courtney's eyes widened. "I really, really wish I could fly right now!" she remarked while fleeing from the multitude of robots. She began growing feathery wings and she saw her reflection in the glass and saw she was a hawk. with a hawk cry she dived toward the robots and blew blue fire on them she then landed and attempted to be in human form but keeping the wings. after some trying it worked and she took to the air and shot blue fireballs at the robots. She changed into a black shadowy mist and disappeared. The rest of the robots looked confused. Quickly a claw made entirely out of shadow sliced the rest of the robots in half. Courtney showed back up and returned to normal form.

* * *

"DJ!"

DJ walked into the training room a scared expression on his face, even though he still had his spike armor. The robots charged at his but DJ held out his hand and a force field appeared around him. the robots were having trouble trying to get though. DJ's spikes disappeared from his body and an armadillo-like armor appeared on his back, arms, and legs. The spikes grew back on the armor. After the force field broke DJ curled up into a ball. The Robots tried to attack him but got pierced by the spikes. Eventually The robots gave up on trying to hit him and left. After DJ uncurled the armor and spikes disappeared.

* * *

"Duncan!"

Duncan in his Nightcrawler-like form Walked into the arena. The robots appeared and he got into a battle stance

"Try teleporting!" cried Harold

"Hey this is my fight Dork!" Duncan countered.

He tried teleporting anyway and found himself five feet in the air, falling, he teleported again and he had his feet on the ground. "Wow that was close" one of the robots threw a knife at him and he dodged but it hit his arm. He pulled it out and watched as it started healing by itself in front of his eyes.

"What was the knife for?!" Duncan yelled

"Sorry a higher level training robot got in there, it will self destruct in a minute." Chef apologized.

Duncan ran over to the wall and started climbing it. He then pushed his hands out and Green fire came from them. "Oh Yeah now that's what I'm talking about!" he then began to shoot fire on the robots and stab them with his tail.

"How many fire controllers is that?" Chef whisper-asked Harold

"About three by my count." Harold whisper-answered.

Duncan stopped and looked at himself. He was becoming coated with metal. and after he was coated with metal his left hand became a sword and his right became a machine gun. "Sweet!" he said while turning his left hand to a shield and aiming his machine gun at the robots. He rapidly fired on them all and not one was left standing. He then dismissed the metal. He looked down at himself and tried to dismiss the Nightcrawler form and after some concentration it worked.

* * *

"Eva!"

Eva grumbled as she walked into the stadium looking like a female version of the Thing. She charged head on. The robots were super scared; one of them even leaked oil. A different one in it's robot voice cried, "mommy!" Eva made dents in the floor and the Robots, even sent a shockwave or two in their direction. She even figured out she could turn her hands into cannons and shot cannonballs at the robots. After she turned her hand then glowed purple and the robots really started cowering in fear even more than they already were. This caused Chef to look at his monitor. "She has the power of fear!" He exclaimed. Eva continued using the robots as robot punching bags. There was no robots left in the ring they were all a pile of scraps. Eva then tried to concentrate like the others and get rid of her rock covering but it didn't work. This made her angry and she punched the ground causing a rather large dent.

* * *

"Ezekiel!"

Ezekiel walked into the training room and looked at his hands he held them palm out to the robots. "What are they supposed to do, eh?" After he asked that arrows shot out of his hands "Cool!" he then experimented to see if anything else would come out of them. he shot a few flaming arrows, some arrows that froze robots on contact, some arrows with poison on the tips, and an arrow that shocked the robot on contact "Awesome yo!" He then tried to use more than arrows and managed to get a purple cloud to come out of them. the cloud poisoned the robots, then an olive green gas with flecks of orange and gold came out and caught on fire causing and explosion. one of the robots sneaked behind him and surprised him. he began to turn green, grow claws and become slightly bald. He noticed immediately he couldn't see as well as he could in normal form, but he could hear and smell better. He very agilely dodged the robots attacks and slashed it to pieces. he then looked around for more and slashed the rest of them. He turned back to normal: "Feral form, eh?"

* * *

"Geoff!"

Geoff stretched into the room. when he saw the robots a laser shot out of his eyes. "whoa, Dude!" while he was trying to see if he could charge up his laser for more damage his hands began sparking. He looked at them then up at the robots "awesome!" He sent the yellow electricity at the robots and turn to send it at the other robots but instead cords can out and grabbed the robots before delivering a shock to them. "WooHoo!" Geoff yelled and the sound wave pushed some robots back. Geoff shocked the rest of them.

* * *

"Gwen!"

Gwen was dodging the robots and accidentally touched one. it immediately started sparking. and it fell to pieces. she then pushed her hand out as if she was casting a spell and a tornado ran angrily though the room. she did the same motion but instead of a tornado the robots caught on fire. she did this multiple times and saw different elements.

"Whoa a spell caster! That's a rare one!" Chef told everyone.

* * *

"Harold!"

Harold paraded into the ring and struck a ninja battle pose. He jumped and went extra high. "I can fly! wait no I can't" he said as the jump reached maximum height. He landed on the ground without breaking a bone. He looked at the robots and blinked and his irises were glowing white and found out that her could see into their internal structure. He looked at the other contestants and could see their bones. "Cool X-ray vision!" He then blinked again and his eyes were glowing red. He looked at the robots and saw blue and purple plus a tinge or red where their engine was. he looked at the other contestants and saw red, orange and, yellow. "Heat sensing vision, also cool!" he then looked at his arm which was turning invisible. "Invisibility extra cool!"

"Quit it with the 'cool' it's getting on my nerves!" Chef yelled.

"Fine GOSH!" Harold responded after becoming visible. One of the robots behind him began to float. Harold saw it and said, "I didn't know they could do that."

"They can't! Your doing it!" Chef answered him

"I have telekinesis! coo- I mean awesome!"

He lifted one robot at a time and smashed them into the wall until they were destroyed."

* * *

"Heather!"

Heather flew into the training room after finding out she could fly. her hands glowed red and the robots cowered in fear.

"Another fear! Wow that's rare!" Chef said.

Heather then decided to try something. She swirled her hand around in a circular motion and pretended to shoot something and the robots. a rainstorm had developed in the room. the water from the rain fried the robots circuits. after they had all broken the cloud went away.

* * *

"Izzy!"

Izzy rushed into the arena with super speed and just started tearing the robots up. Generating bombs, Firing energy beams and lasers, and completely confusing the robots. she was done in a matter of seconds. "Explosivo is very happy right now muahahahaha!"

the other contestants began looking at each other. one of them asked, "Should we be scared for our life right now?" all of the others nodded.

* * *

"Justin!"

Justin was looking at himself in the mirror as he walked into the training room. He looked up only to see robots charging at him. he panicked and started sparkling. Chef warned everyone to look away before it was to late. The sparkles flashed and blinded the robots. some of the contestants thanked Chef for the information. "if his next power is what I think it is going to be your going to need these" Chef said while handing out earplugs. after Justin saw the robots still coming after him he screamed. The robots earpieces shattered and they fell to the ground. Justin was surprised by that and jumped. When he did he noticed a clone of himself next to him. he touched it saw it was real and ran away only to see a big dragon that rushed at him causing him to faint as a dragon passed through him.

"hmm duplication and illusions pretty good powers" Chef muttered to himself.

* * *

"Leshawna!"

Leshawna rolled up her sleeves as the robots charged at her she sent rocks flying out the ground at them. "did I do that?" she asked. "Hang on I want to test something." She stomped her foot and sent a shockwave at the multitude of the robots. After she stomped her hands had turned to hammers: "Oh yeah, Leshawna's in the house, baby!" she charged with her hammer hands and pounded the rest of the robots.

* * *

"Noah!"

"O joy." Noah sarcastically remarked while walking in. "Yes, I am always sarcastic."

Chef's eyes widened, "Uh, Noah, I didn't say that out loud."

"I Know. I can mind read, I found out about it earlier today."

"well, uh, never mind. back to training maggot!"

"Gladly" Noah said with sarcasm. He lifted one of the robots up with telekinesis and threw him into the other robots, and pushed them back with a mentally caused shockwave. Noah put two fingers to either one of his temples, and one by one their heads started blowing up. after they were finished Noah swept all of the dust off him and casually walked out of the training room. all of the contestants mouths were agape.

"I'm a thinker remember. I thought about all my possible powers and deduced what my powers could be. I love mind reading." Noah smirked after that last part.

* * *

"Sierra!"

After the robots charged at her she turned invisible and when the robots charged looking for her they went right through her. She became visible again and phased through more robots. They sparked as she went through them and blew up. Suddenly she became tangible again and she lifted her hands in defense and vines came out of the ground and tangled the robots up and destroyed them.

* * *

"Trent!"

Trent walked in with his six arms as soon as he saw the robots a guitar appeared in one of his six hands. "Is this a joke? What am I supposed to do with this!" He threw it and saw it get larger and start hovering. "Never mind the guitar is cool." After he tripped and almost fell of his guitar he screamed and a lot of the metal robots shattered. "Well, This guitar has to have some other purpose besides levitation. After he landed he started playing a song while singing. The robots seemed interested and amused by the song so they didn't move even when the fire, electricity, or shockwaves hit them. "Now THAT is an epic guitar." He looked down and noticed that his extra four arms were gone, leaving four holes in his shirt.

* * *

"That's everyone let's see… so far we know that Alijandro has poison, enhanced senses, fire, and claws; Bridgette has a lighting trident, water, and ink; Cody has a robot form, plasma cannon, rocket boots, and tool hand; Courtney has a Super Memory, Fire, Ice, and Shadow; DJ has a force field, spikes, and armor; Duncan has a form like Nightcrawler's, teleportation, Metal, morphing metal, fire, and fast healing; Eva has a rock covering, Super strength, Cannon hands, fear, and shockwaves; Ezekiel has arrows, a feral form, enhanced senses, and various gasses; Geoff has stretching, laser eyes, electricity, cords, and sound manipulation; Gwen has life drain and spell caster; Harold has X-ray vision, heat sensor vision, invisibility, Enhanced senses, telekinesis, and extra high jumping ability; Heather has weather powers, flight, and fear; Izzy has bombs, super speed, enhanced senses, energy, and lasers from her fingertips; Justin has sparkle blindness, screaming, enhanced senses, illusions, and duplication; Leshawna has hammer hands, earth powers, enhanced senses, and shockwaves; Noah has mind reading, Telekinesis, Mentally cause shockwaves, and Pressure; Sierra has Invisibility, phasing, and plant control; and Trent has six arms, a guitar that fires different attacks, screaming, hypnotizing voice, and the guitar levitates allowing flight." Chef spoke reading from his notes. "And some of you could even have more powers to discover. Some of you have discovered all of your powers but not reached max potential in each power. But anyways my powers are teleportation, super strength, and Flight."

* * *

**UGH! that was really hard to come up with multiple powers for every one. Some were easy some were not. Some I have seen in other power fics. Like Chef said though some of them have not discovered all of their powers yet ;). I already do have their powers planed out though. You can guess if you would like. Next chapter Chef will talk about some of the generals… *sigh* more powers to work through :\.**


	3. Generals and Power Classifications

**Ok I'm back**

**Now for the Generals…**

**disclaimer: I own nothing from total drama! I do own the generals though.**

* * *

Chef prepared to talk to the kids about the generals: "Ok kids you need to know the generals of the person we are fighting. They have two powers each with Shada as an exception, but they have been training with their powers for a long, long time. They are very dangerous. Lyzar is the man that killed most of your friends. He controls lasers and can fly. Pywreck is a pyromaniac and he attacks with Fire and Lava. Siren is well named as she controls water and she can hypnotize with a song. Blizza is the ice queen of his generals and uses ice and she can fly. Rockardo is an earth user and he can use metal. Airic can control air or he can become a variety of birds. Shada controls shadow. and Psychi uses telekinesis and illusions as her attacks. Shada and Lyzar are the lead generals. followed by Pywreck and Siren, then Psychi and Rockardo, then Blizza and Airic. they are ALL dangerous even if you have an elemental advantage. Shada though she has only one power classification, Shadow, is exceptionally dangerous because shadow gives multiple other things like teleportation, shape shifting, super speed, advancing the senses, seeing in the dark, ect. That is how Courtney could run fast and shapeshift, but I didn't use those in her power classifications."

"What are the power classifications?" Cody asked.

"Well, the rarest ones are Shadow, Spell caster, Fear, Pressure, Future Prediction, Healing, Energy, and Illusions; some rare ones are Fire, Ice, Water, Electricity, Earth, Wind, Invisibility, Phasing, Teleportation, Mind control, and Metal control; some uncommon are X-ray vision, Poison, stretching, Telekinesis, and Mind reading; and a common one is enhanced senses. I haven't mentioned all of them because there would be to many." Chef listed off.

"How did this all start anyway?" Cody asked

"Well there was a thing called power schools. Chris and I went to that school to learn and all that stuff. There was a kid, a science nerd that was always picked on a lot. The kid wanted to prove himself. He created a advanced mutation serum that would give him the power to do just that. Something was wrong. The serum started taking over his body. he still had the power but his own creation was turning on him. He became "the Master." He became that master because he was given the power to Control anyone who he managed to get his mark on. Once he found there was a prophecy about his downfall consisting of a group of kids, he destroyed every power school he could find, as a safety precaution. He found the eight generals while they were young and gave them each a mark. Shada's is on her face, Lyzar's is on his chest, Pywreck has his on his upper back, Siren has hers on her upper arm, Psychi has hers on her hand, Rockardo has his on his lower back, Blizza has hers on her lower back, and Airic has his on his upper arm. They serve him with no question. After Chris and I found 22 of the 24 mentioned in the prophecy we started up total drama to get you guys together so we could protect you. We later found Sierra and Alijandro the remaining two and offered Alijandro a lifeguard job and let Sierra win a contest. Then Lyzar came and Killed 6 of you and Chris. Poor kids. Any other questions, Cody?"

"No I don't think so." was Cody's response.

"wow an evil nerd?" Eva questioned

"If you met him he wouldn't look like a nerd anymore. the serum changed his physical form." Chef stood up and started leading the kids into an elevator. While the elevator was going down he started saying, "It's time to introduce you to the only power school left and the rest of the resistance." as if on cue the elevator doors opened revealing a large room with other people practicing their powers. Collective gasps were heard as they began to explore.

* * *

**sorry this chapter is short it is mainly a filler chapter.**

**I have a sketch of the different markings if anyone is wanting to see them ... they are on a deviant art accout under the name of DAgirlyoudontknow**


	4. The Prophacy

**by the way if you would like to tell me which powers of which people you like the best or I you think a power was a good fit be sure to let me know. If you could have six of the powers mentioned so far what six would you have? Review's are awesome and constructive criticism is respected and taken.**

**Now for the Chapter**

* * *

All of the kids stood in shock at just how big the school was looking at the map, and all underground too. it had almost fifty floors, only coming short by having forty-eight. Chef led them into a room, "We need to test you for powers that won't show up in a fight." He turned to them, "Mostly the photographic memory power." He continued further into the room into another room with desks: "Take your seats, and when I put the piece of paper down try to take a picture of it with your mind." they all sat, some of them groaning about taking a test.

anyways Chef put a piece of paper on Duncan's desk, he looked at it and Chef suddenly snatched it away. He did that with all of the others. He then told them to come up and say what the piece of paper said. After countless trying and failing by most of them Sierra told Chef exactly. "Ah HA!" Chef screamed, "We have one! ok now can anyone else in the class give me an answer?"

since no one else stood Courtney stood up and stared to speak: "It said, 'There will be a time when he will fall; he will fall the master, ruler of manipulation all. twenty four will even the score and the master will be no more. As long as one, true breathes, fall it will his pack of thieves. Thieves they are for they steal, an innocent child's feel. The eight that work in blindness, they are lost, to late to help. but the chosen shall show that master whelp. Their blindness thereof will be hard to cure, only by one with intentions pure. Oh he may think he's so grand, but they will resist his hand. Pray they to not fall prey to his cruel trick, he will try to have his pick. He will fall and find he never really stood at all.' that was the prophecy wasn't it?"

"You are very right, Courtney, it was." Everyone had their mouths wide open as they saw what they hadn't even been able to look at for a few seconds recited by both Sierra and Courtney.

Chef gave them their class schedule based on the powers they had shown; there was no class today. Chef just told them to go to their assigned room and try to get their powers under control, instinct wouldn't always be there.

* * *

**DJ's day**

DJ walked into the room that was so large if he could fly he could fly around with no problem. the rooms walls were metal, probably if a power went wrong they didn't want it to do much damage. DJ tried to make a small force field come into his hand with little success. when he finally did the force field shot out knocking a lamp over. "Whoops" DJ said. He then tried to make the armadillo like armor appear again after an hour of concentration it worked. Then after another hour he managed to get the spikes on, but like the force field the spikes all shot out implanting themselves on various thing in the room. "Man, I need to get used to this."

* * *

**Justin's day**

Justin's room had a relatively large mirror. He immediately began admiring himself and suddenly started to sparkle: "I look so much better sparkling than that stupid vampire" He then saw two copies of himself on either side. Then they were gone and he looked back in the mirror, and he saw that he was ugly; he screamed, shattering the mirror, and fainted.

**(A/N: Just to clarify things Justin accidentally used an illusion on the mirror. Also, yes, that is where I got the inspiration for the sparkle power :P.)**

* * *

**Alijandro's day**

When Alijandro got into his room he immediately began practicing growing his claws and throwing poison at little targets he found in the closet. He also practiced slashing through training dummies he had also found in the closet. He then lit a few candles with his fire power, then burning the last training dummy. He declawed, blew the candles out, and took a nap; no problems controlling his powers.

* * *

**Izzy's day**

Izzy's day was spent trashing absolutely everything in her room, making it look like a tornado had come through.

* * *

**Noah's day**

Noah was confident he had memorized his powers so he sat on a chair to read his book. He then felt a migraine coming on and grabbed either side of his head, the mind spiting pain boring into his cerebrum. The images, though blurry, forced their way into his head. 'He saw a gun that looked very futuristic. He saw a man yelling at another man that was shirtless who had the mark on his face, chest, upper back, lower back, both arms and both hands. He saw a large army marching in, shooting. He saw the man with the marks flying through the air, bullets passing right through him not even making a scratch. All six of the different marks flashed before his eyes lingering on a girl with black hair, pale skin, and glowing red eyes. The black mark on her face was accented by her the paleness of her skin.' After the vision flashed away he was left with a pain that is what he imagined a hangover was like. Now aware of his painful power, he yelled to the ceiling, "Life why do you hate me so?!"

* * *

**Geoff's day**

Geoff was chill like he always was and was absentmindedly stretching to reach different stuff. The light started to flicker out and Geoff zapped them with electricity.

* * *

**Ezekiel's day**

Ezekiel was practicing his aim with the targets he found in the closet when a white-ish grey gas came out. He wondered what it did. Eventually he stopped wondering and continued shooting the targets. He dubbed the gas 'The Gas of Mystery'

* * *

**Harold's day**

Harold was spending the day practicing his ninja moves, if he was going to fight this guy he was going to have to level up. He was picturing the master as the final boss of some elaborate video game. But it wasn't a game, if someone died they wouldn't come back; It was game over for them. He had used his X-ray vision to look into the rooms next to them; there was three, two on the sides and one in the back. The two to the sides were Duncan and Alijandro, and the one to the back was Leshawna's Room. He then noticed that he could see the rooms that were directly adjacent to Leshawa's. Courtney's was behind Duncan's and Heather's was behind Alijandro's. After practicing his ninja moves he practiced trying to use his powers completely under his control.

* * *

**Duncan's day**

Duncan snapped and his thumb lit on green fire: "well I guess I won't need a lighter anymore." He decided he wanted to explore, maybe even check on Princess in her room, maybe pick on Harold in his room. Maybe go to Princess's room again. Duncan smirked to himself this was going to be a good day. He turned into his Nightcrawler form and climbed the wall of his room and stopped in the corner of the ceiling which was so high no one would notice him unless they looked up, which was unlikely. He then began to try to control where he would end up when he teleported. When he teleported he ported into Courtney's room, but at this moment he wasn't planning to. When he fell from where he teleported landing directly on Courtney.

"Duncan!" Courtney shouted struggling, trying to get out from the suggestive manner Duncan had fallen, "Watch where you are teleporting!"

"Sorry I still need to figure this out." Duncan explained, standing up off of her, only to trip on his tail and fall over. Unfortunately, for him, Courtney saw this and started to laugh.

Duncan turned to glare at his tail, when Courtney kissed him on the cheek. "I was getting ready to go to the library, want to come?"

"No thanks, I need to get this teleporting under control."

"Ok" and with that he ported out of the room. He ported back to his room pretty much exactly on the ceiling and when he hit the ground he said, "This is going to get annoying."

* * *

**Trent's day**

Trent looked at the guitar and decided to see which notes did which things. He saw a button and wondered what it did. He pressed in and began playing. Nothing had happened and when he pressed the button again and began playing all of the attacks came out again. He looked at the holes in his shirt and focused on getting the arms to form. After he had them formed he told himself, "Well it'll be a lot easier to play piano now won't it." He looked in the closet and found a training dummy. After he took the training dummy out he noticed that he didn't know how to control the other four arms very well. He spent two hour trying to get used to them. After he was somewhat used to them he took them away; he then decided to practice flying around so that he wouldn't fall off again.

* * *

**Gwen's day**

In Gwen's room there was a book on the Spellcaster power class. She, curious, went over and read part of it out loud. "A spellcaster chooses four elements and any spells cast with that element will be more powerful."

Gwen thought about it a little and answered to herself, "Ice, Fire, Electricity, and Air." She then went back to reading the book.

* * *

**Bridgette's day**

Bridgette was reading a book about Dolphins when she got a paper cut. She put the book down and went to wash it in water before putting a bandage on it, but when she washed it and went to get the bandage she saw that the paper cut was gone.

**(A/N: I do not own the idea of the water healing power I credit it to Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Just in case :P)**

* * *

**Courtney's day**

Courtney was practicing her fire and ice. she felt like saving shadow practice for after she went to the library. She had gotten up to go to the library when she felt something fall on top of her knocking her over. She looked up to see Duncan who had probably accidentally teleported in here when he was practicing. He was in his nightcrawler form and had landed on her in a suggestive position. "Duncan!" she yelled struggling to get out from under him…

…After Duncan left Courtney went to the library and borrowed sever books on martial arts, self defense, other fighting books. She took Gymnastics before she had joined Total Drama so she should be flexible enough. She took the books back to her room and began reading. She practiced the move's on the training dummies she found in the closet. in about ten hours she had memorized all of them moves and she believed they were good. She spent the rest of the day practicing shadow and some of the shapeshifting.

* * *

**Heather's day**

Heather spent her day making a storm in her room. trying to use all different types of storms.

* * *

**Eva's day**

Eva Spent all day trying to remove her rock covering and making a dent in the floor every hour she couldn't. there was quite a few dents by the time the day was over.

* * *

**Sierra's day**

Sierra became invisible and phased into Cody's room she thought about talking to him but ultimately decided to wait. She didn't want to scare him away. Hopefully they had a class together and they could talk. Being completely fan crazy might freak Cody out so she phased back into her room and started typing up a fanfiction on her laptop.

* * *

**Leshawna's day**

Leshawna turned her hands into hammers and started destroying training dummies

* * *

**Cody's day**

Cody spent his day finding out what his robot form could do. He figured out that his tool hand could not turn into a weapon, only tools. But he did have the tools blowtorch, chainsaw, ax, and hammer those would be good in a fight. Plus he always had his plasma cannon.

* * *

**The Next Day…**

Chef called them all up: "you will be all separated into groups. these groups are Alpha, Gamma, and Omega. There will be six to a group and have co-leaders. Also there will be two second in command. Here are your groups …"

* * *

**I wanted to give you a chance to guess who is on which group :P**

**sorry if the prophecy was not very good but I did my best. **

**Also this is still introducing everything once it gets into the fighting it will be a lot less just telling about one character at a time and will likely have multiple characters in each situation. **


	5. The First Day of a New School

**I'm back and a review from Lover4DxC really made my day and what is making me finish this chapter faster than I was going to. so to Lover4DxC thanks for the review :D**

**I have went a bit back as the group thing was a preview.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own total Drama**

* * *

**The Next Day(first day of classes)**

after everyone woke up they headed to breakfast. They hadn't eaten yesterday, as they had forgotten because of their new powers. They rushed in to grab the food. They had their choice of pancakes, waffles, or French toast; a side of bacon, or sausage; some fruit; and a choice of scrambled, boiled, or sunny-side up eggs. They all went through the line and sat down.

* * *

**At ****DJ,****Duncan,****Geoff,****Bridgette,**** and ****Courtney's**** table.**

Bridgette began discussing the topic that was on everyone's mind: "So do you think the master will find this place and attack us? And if he does do you think we can fight him?"

"I don't know Bridgette. I mean, what if he kills more of us?" DJ panicked.

Duncan spoke up, "Don't think like that, you heard the prophecy. And from what I've seen in movies the prophecy is always right."

DJ replied, "Yeah but it said as long as one. it didn't say that all of us would live. Just look what happened to Owen, Lindsey, Tyler, Beth, Katie, and Sadie!"

Bridgette clung to Geoff and Geoff tried to comfort her.

"They didn't have their powers yet. We do." was Duncan's comeback.

Courtney who had remained silent stood and said, "It may have been awful what happened to them but if we don't fight him, he's going to kill more and more people."

"Courtney's right." Duncan agreed, "If we don't fight him who will.

"I don't think anyone else can fight him dude. Isn't that what the prophecy said?" Geoff spoke up.

Duncan stood and put his and over the table "Right, anyone with me?" Courtney put her and on top of his. Geoff put his arm around Bridgette and then his other on top of Courtney's. Bridgette joined in. Everyone looked at DJ who still looked scared; but, eventually, DJ joined.

* * *

**At ****Heather,****Alijandro,****Trent,**** and ****Gwen's**** table.**

Heather was absentmindedly twirling her fork around near her plate. Alijandro noticed this and asked, "What's on your mind chica?"

"Just thinking about what it was like before this all happened, back when life was normal." she replied.

"Ah, I get it." Alijandro answered, "since yesterday I wondered what it would have been like if I hadn't taken the lifeguard job. If life would still be somewhat normal… but then I remember I would have gotten

my powers anyway and it probably would have been worse."

"Worse how?" Heather asked

Gwen cut in, "People probably wouldn't accept us, they would see us as a threat. Haven't you seen X-men?"

Heather looked down, "no."

It was Trent's turn to speak, "What she is trying to say is in X-men there were people with powers like us and when humans found out they were scared and didn't like them. Even though the X-men worked to save the world most of the world wanted them hunted down. The bad mutants called themselves the Brotherhood led by Magneto and they believed mutants should rule and kill humans. Basically if this is what is happening here even after we beat the master we will be on the run from the non-super powered humans."

It was all sinking in to Heather, "So just because we are different, they would want to kill us?"

Alijandro spoke next: "Yes, it has happened throughout history. Difference usually brings about things like war. Not saying that all people don't accept difference; there are a select few, but not nearly enough to make a lot of difference, right now. if Humans and Powers ever get along it will be way after our time."

* * *

**At ****Noah,****Harold,****Cody,****Leshawna,**** and ****Sierra's**** Table**

Noah spoke to them first: "I had a vision."

"You have future sight power, Wicked awesome, man!" Harold exclaimed.

"No not awesome, awful, it still stings like heck." Noah snapped.

"Gosh! pardon me for thinking your power was cool." Harold scoffed.

Cody, curious about the vision, tried to get back on topic: "So what was it about?"

Leshawna was also curious and said, "Yeah, Sergeant Sarcastic what was it about?"

"I saw this Gun that I've only seen anything like it before in sci-fi stuff. Then I think I saw the Master yelling at some man. Than an army with those guns and various other weapons. Then the Master flying through the air dodging bullets. and six black marks. and this girl with pale skin, red eyes, and black hair that had the mark on her face. then it was over. What does it mean?"

"You got me there." everyone at the table sans Noah said.

"Great." was Noah's sarcastic answer.

After breakfast was, over Chef called them up: "you will be all separated into groups. these groups are Alpha, Gamma, and Omega. There will be six to a group and have co-leaders. Also there will be two second in command. Here are your groups: Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Bridgette, Noah, and Izzy you are on team Alpha Courtney and Duncan are the leaders, and Gwen and Noah are second in command. Team Gamma will consist of Harold, Leshawna Cody, Sierra, Ezekiel, and DJ; Harold and Cody are the leaders, and Leshawna and DJ are second in command. Lastly, Team Omega has the following: Heather, Alijandro, Eva, Justin, Trent, and Geoff; Heather and Alijandro are the leaders, and Trent and Geoff are second in command. The leader and second in command only applies one we get into the fighting. While you are in school you are all equal, and the only reason I brought the groups up in the first place is so you would get to know your group before the battle starts. Now get to class!"

They looked at their schedules and noted that the different groups had different classes and each member of the group had all the same classes as the other member of the group. They also heard that they wouldn't have any other students with them in class. The only time they would be able to really see them would be after school or in the cafeteria.

* * *

**Alpha Squadron**

The first class was Gym and it was a test day. They had to run two laps around the gym, without powers. Noah groaned as Gym was always his least favorite subject. All of the others were considerably ahead of him as he panted running down the course. He had just passed the starting line once when the first member of his squad crossed for the second time. The first to cross twice was Izzy, the second to cross twice was Courtney, then Duncan, then Bridgette, then Gwen, and finally after a long and painful process Noah was the last to cross. He immediately fell to his knees after crossing the finish line a second time, panting for dear oxygen to enter his lungs. Then after a short break the teacher had them do two laps around with powers allowed except teleportation. Duncan prepared by taking his night crawler form, which was faster than his human form. Izzy and Courtney both finished rather quickly, thanks to their super speed, causing a tie between the two girls. Unlike last time, this time Noah finished third due to his being able to levitate, thanks to telekinesis powers. Duncan finished fourth with Gwen flying close behind him. using an air spell, if she would have known how to quite control her flight she would have beaten him. That left Bridgette who didn't know if she had a power to speed herself up. Their next 'fun' activity was dodge ball with powers. the coach put Izzy, Duncan, and Courtney on a team; and Noah, Gwen, and Bridgette on the other. Duncan was still in his night crawler form. unlike last time teleporting was aloud, not that Duncan could use it yet though. Both Izzy and Courtney used the super speed to their advantage, avoiding the balls launched by Bridgette, Noah, and Gwen. Bridgette was using water to propel them further, Gwen was using wind spells, and Noah was using telekinesis. Eventually they ran out of dodge balls on Gwen's side and Duncan smirked. Then Gwen remember Duncan's strategy during the dodge ball game on total drama. She only had enough time to blink as the balls collided with her. Noah had launched one at Duncan that hit, but Courtney and Izzy would be another story. Izzy and Courtney began circling around each other quickly and mad like a funnel that sent dodge balls flying at an unprepared Noah and Bridgette. Noah had shaken off the shock just in time blocked the balls and when Courtney and Izzy stopped thinking they had won a dodge ball hit each of them. The gym teacher looked impressed and sent them to their next class

The second was attack class. The teacher told them to trash training dummies and then she went to her chair to watch. Since they couldn't decide who they wanted to go first they went in alphabetical order. Bridgette was first she walked in summoned her trident and made quick work of the dummies. The alphabet dictated Courtney would go next she lit her right hand on blue fire and froze her left. she froze one third of them and burned another third. she saved the last third as she formed a shadow claw to slice the rest. Duncan was next and he simply coated himself with metal and fired off his machine gun hands. after it was over he lifted the gun on his right hand up and blew the smoke off it. Gwen walked in and took a took them out with various basic fire, ice, and electricity spells. Izzy walked in threw a bomb she generated in her hand and walked out before the bomb exploded. Noah was last and he lifted them up with telekinesis and threw them against the wall causing the crudely made training dummies to break apart. "Good, you have showed me your powers. Next time we work on improving them."

Lunch was finally upon them and they happily went as it was pizza day. After they sat down at the table they began talking of old times back when total drama was still going, well not that old. Izzy brought up Chef, "Did you guys notice how like totally non-yelly Chef is."

"I know he hasn't called any of us maggots since this whole thing started, except for when we first got here he called Noah a maggot; but he hasn't done it since," Duncan replied.

Noah sarcastically spoke up "Like I'll so total miss that name"

Izzy came up with an idea, "Hey let's all do our best chef impression!" she said jumping up and down happily, "I'll do mine, 'You will eat what I tell you to eat Maggot!' was it good?"

Duncan laughed laughed: "you got what he would say down but it needs to be lower pitched like this, 'You will eat what I tell you to eat, Maggot!' see the difference. Hey, Malibu, why don't you try one?"

Bridgette looked embarassed but tried anyways, 'My food is better that anything you will ever eat, maggot.' you know this is kind of fun."

"Let me try" Courtney spoke up, "remember this one, 'twenty-five of us went into the jungle that night, only five came back out.'" Everyone's eyes opened in shock even Courtney's, she had sounded exactly like him she put a hand to her neck.

"Wow princess quite a deep voice you got there. I didn't know you were so good at impersonations. can you do anyone else, darling?" Duncan questioned.

"I don't know, darling." This time she had sounded like Duncan. Duncan chuckled amused. She again looked surprised. Deciding to test it again she turned to Gwen, using Gwen's voice, "What do you think is going on?" Sounding like herself again Courtney told them, "Chef said to tell him if strange stuff started happening, so I'll be right back." she got up from the table and went to Chef.

After she made it Chef asked her why she had come. In Duncan's voice she told him, "For some reason I can sound like other people."

"Ah, that is not all you can sound like. You have discovered a power; the power is sound manipulation, any sound you have heard you can repeat as well as many other things. Geoff had sound manipulation too. since you have heard Duncan speak you can make a perfect copy of his voice, hence how you could sound exactly like him." Courtney understood now and thanked Chef before she exited.

Back at the tables Duncan asked what happened and Courtney answered in Bridgette's voice, "Apparently," she switched to Duncan's, "I have sound manipulation," then she switched back to her own voice, "like Geoff."

After that they all ate in peace absentmindedly chatting until the bell rang to go to their last class.

And the third class was defense class. The teacher pushed the glasses on his nose up a bit further. "My last class for today. Let's see what you've got." Since this was defense class Duncan coated himself in metal and formed his hands together into a small shield. "A good start" was his comment. The teacher looked down at his file: "Noah so you have telekinesis too?" he began telling Noah about the Telekinetic field defensive move which Noah had already, unknowingly, preformed during the dodge ball game. Noah had almost managed to prevent the pillow from hitting him, but the pillow hit him nonetheless. "Izzy you have an energy power you can create a very strong energy shield but it takes a lot of practice so I suggest if you do get into a battle rely on you speed to dodge. Bridgette you have your ink squirt it in the opponent's eye. though It could be classified as offense I haven't seen a way for water to be defensive, unless there is a large body of water you can dive into to stay out of sight." He turned to Gwen, "Even though you didn't pick it as a main there are barrier spells you can learn as well and using a spell for an ice, fire, or lighting shield. Courtney with your shadow, Fire, and Ice you have fire shields, Ice shields, and various shadow moves that can be used to avoid attacks, but shadow has always been a hard power to master along with all of the other super rare powers. that means you too Gwen, spellcasting is hard to control so work extra hard to do so. Class dismissed."

* * *

**Gamma Squadron**

All of Gamma sat in a class as the teacher began to teach: "Defense is always important. sometimes it is better to defend than attack. This is a defense course and I will be teaching you to use your powers for defense, no matter what your power is. Come up and tell me your power and I will give you a defensive move to use. Leshawna walked up and told the man her power. "Leshawna, the power of controlling rocks, ah the earth power class comes with many defensive moves I will teach you the easiest. Imagine yourself with a movable rock covering." Leshawna did so and nothing happened. She looked confused. "Not everyone learns quickly you shall have it down soon enough." Harold came up and told his powers. "Telekinesis can make an invisible shield around you that will put incoming levitatable object into your control." He handed Leshawna what looked like a pillow. " Try to envision a telekinetic field around you as Leshawna throws the pillow at you." Harold tried and Leshawna threw the pillow and it faltered in it's course for a second before hitting him. He went over to Harold, "Good you have the concept but you will need more practice to make it work." He turned to Cody who, instead of telling him his power, had already turned into robot form. "Robot form is it, if that is your only power you have found so far I can't help you; you already have all the defense you need. A super-powered robot form is nearly indestructible." Cody nodded and turned back. He turned to DJ. DJ put up his force fields, made his armadillo-like armor appear, and added the spikes on top of that. the teacher seemed in awe: "well would you look at that. Did you just get your powers about a day ago?" DJ nodded "That is impressive you have one of the best defenses I've ever seen in my years of teaching here." DJ was shocked. The teacher snapped out of his state of shock and call on Sierra. "Plants, huh? There is a few that I know of the most common is the user brings vines out of the ground to make a dome-like structure protecting the user." Sierra tried and managed to get two vines out of the ground. "A good try, better than most plant users do their first time." he turned to Ezekiel, what about you, lad?" Zeke told him about the gasses and arrows. "Hmm… that is a hard one. you might have an arrow for it or one of you gasses could be used for self defense, probably the poison one." after that the bell rang signifying they needed to get to their next class.

Then Gym was next. It was the same drill as before two laps without first. Sierra finished first, DJ second, then Leshawna, Then Ezekiel, then Cody, and in last was Harold, who like Noah before him, fell to his knees at the end of the two laps. then powers could be used in another two laps this time Harold finished first just using his telekinesis to levitate, the Cody using his rocket boots in robot form, Then Zeke with the agility boost from his feral form, then sierra who had not found a power to speed herself up, then DJ for the same reason, the Leshawna for the same reason yet again. Next the Dodge ball Cody, Sierra, and Ezekiel on one side and Harold, Leshawna and DJ on the other. Sierra became invisible and intangible right away. Cody was using the extra strength of his robot form to throw and Zeke was chucking dodge balls like crazy in feral form. Harold, using his telekinesis on the ball, aimed for Cody, when he saw it hit something. What the ball hit wasn't Cody it was Sierra who had become tangible and blocked the shot for him. 'No girl has ever done that for me before' Cody thought touched. He immediately fired at Harold who was hit. Eventually it was down to Zeke and Leshawna. Every ball Leshawna threw Zeke dodged and finally they both were hit by a ball at exactly the same time. Then the bell rang for lunch and they all flocked out of the gym

Lunch was rather uneventful as they sat chatting about school. other than a few sentences about the master nothing of interest came up

Then Attack class was next. The teacher looked bored since she had been there all day, "Show me what you got."

She gestured to the training room. Sierra shot a couple vines out of the ground, Leshawna knocked them all over with a shockwave, Harold smashed them against a wall with telekinesis, Cody used his plasma cannon, Zeke, shot them all with flame arrows, and DJ refused to fight them. "I will not fight people; I will be a defender not a fighter."

* * *

**Omega Squadron**

A woman stood before Omega squadron. "This is Attack class." she began, "We will be focusing on your attacks. Forget about defense that is for defense class." she gestured to a group of training dummies. "Show me what you got!"

Alijandro charged into the room quickly burning down dummies with fire, then he got his claws out and slashed some others. He knew practicing yesterday would pay off. As he walked out he called out to Heather, "Your turn chica." Heather rolled her eyes flew in and created a lighting storm, hitting all the dummies with lightning. She landed, dusted herself off, walked over to Alijandro, and used one finger to close his wide open jaw. Eva went in next and smashed all the dummies. Geoff walked in and electrocuted them all even sending in a few eye lasers just for good measure. Trent walked in and summoned his guitar. The teacher looked a bit unimpressed until he began firing the attacks.

The teacher seeing the first five finish, "I like you guys; you're quick and to the point." Justin walked in and didn't know what power to use so he went to poke one of them. the others noticed his skin had a newly acquired faint red tint to it. When he poked the dummy it lit on fire causing him to stumble back hitting others, which also lit on fire. after a minute or so he stumbled out of the training room and Geoff went to help him. The teacher held him back: "Don't until the red tint fades away. Do you want a burn?" Geoff stopped and stood back by the others in Omega. Justin eventually lost the red tint and class was soon over.

Then it was Defense. the teacher told them, "Alijandro you have fire which can be a fire shield, and Heather you can fly out of range of attacks, Justin has his clones and illusions he can use as diversions, Trent can create a barrier with his guitar, Eva your skin acts like a shield, and Geoff you can create something called an electrical shield pulse. An electricity shield pulse can use electric energy to block attacks. I would like you all to practice until class is dismissed."

At lunch Alijandro was teasing Heather about liking him when, suddenly, he fell through the chair. The chair had collapsed on him. Heather looked at her fist which was glowing red and she made the red go away: "just a moment." she said to them as she flew to Chef's office. After she was in, she immediately started telling him what was wrong: "I think I accidentally made Alijandro break his chair."

Chef held a small rock, "try what you were doing to Alijandro on this rock" Heather nodded and her fist glowed red again as Chef's hand started to go lower as the rock started to become heavier. She stopped and Chef put the rock down, "You have density shifting. It works the other way to and you can make things lighter." Heather nodded and walked out the door.

Then Gym was going just the usual Eva won the non-power race with Alijandro and Heather tying for second, then Geoff coming in fourth, Trent in fifth, and Justin in last since he walked to two laps. In the power race Heather flew to victory, with Trent coming in a close second. Geoff was running when he feet turned into wheels, "Sweet!" he raced and finished third, then Eva finished fourth, Alijandro finished fifth, and Justin again finished last because he just walked the course again. In dodge ball it was Trent, Geoff, and Justin against Eva, Heather, and Alijandro. It was no surprise to anyone that Justin was out first or that Alijandro, Heather, and Eva won.

* * *

**Wow I started at like 5:40 and it's 9:20 already O.O wow where does the time go? Review's inspire me to make new chapters; however, I won't cancel the story or anything for not getting reviews, so no need to worry about that. and again to Lover4DxC your review made my day. I literally heard my phone buzz and picked it up thinking it would be another itunes email but it was a review I read it and began finishing the chapter, my longest in this story yet :). Hope you all enjoyed.**

**I would think of Gym as an Agility class. so they are learning Agility, Defense, and Offence(attack class).**


	6. The Prank of the Week

**Again to all reviews special thanks for reviewing. and to all readers thanks for reading. Here is the next Chapter.**

* * *

After a week everyone was doing reasonably well in their classes. Duncan was planning a prank and for it to go off without a hitch he was going to have to convince Courtney to help him. He walked over to Courtney and began explaining his plan. "No, Duncan." was her answer as she cut off his explaining the plan.

"But, Princess." Courtney made the mistake of turning to say no again while making eye contact. His eyes were so pleading.

"Fine." Courtney huffed annoyed by how she fell for his eye trick.

"Ok, so here's what I need you to do…" he bent down to whisper in her ear. She nodded, Duncan handed her a walkie-talkie, and she went to do her job. She went to the schools power room(which Duncan checked the time schedule to make sure it was empty as the crew was on their lunch break) and rewired it to where the megaphone could be hooked up to the walkie-talkie. Before she hooked it up Duncan asked, "Are you in position?"

"Yes, now just wait." She cleared her throat and plugged the walkie-talkie in. Sounding like Chef she made an announcement into the megaphone. It was lunch and everyone was eating. "Excuse me for the interruption, but some idiot accidentally dropped poison into the food. Everyone report to the Lab building where you will be given an antidote by me." Courtney then rewired the power box to where Chef couldn't access the megaphone from his office. She unplugged the walkie-talkie and told Duncan that she had finished her part. Chef was trying to use the megaphone to tell the students it was a false alarm but it wasn't working, so he rushed out of his office. Duncan saw Chef rush out of his office to the Lab to try to tell the students that nothing was wrong and Duncan entered and Started spraying the sticky string stuff. for the finale he placed a substance on Chef's chair and made a chemical reaction causing the substance to expand rapidly. He looked at his handy-work smirked and left the office to go to the lab with everyone else. Courtney had hacked the camera's to cover his tracks and laughed to herself about his handy-work, Chef was going to be so mad. She felt the adrenaline and excitement flood through her veins and remembered the night Duncan and she stole food from Chef. This was like that night, the most fun she ever had. She covered her own tracks and went to the lab as well.

At the lab Chef was trying to get it into the students head that they had not been poisoned and go back to what they were doing. Some listened and returned to eating, some did not and took a long time to convince, some Chef had to give a fake antidote which was just water with food coloring and some sugar. When he got into his office ready to sit back down and file papers, he saw the mess. Suddenly it all made sense to Chef. "Duncan!" Chef screamed. He had convinced Courtney to use both her powers. One he had her use her memory power and all those things she had been reading, and two he had her use her sound manipulation power to send the students to the lab, then Duncan came in and trashed the place. He ran to the camera room and looked for the footage but there was a gap, some was missing. They had deleted the footage of the prank too. Chef had to admit that Duncan was pretty good at infiltration and that although he didn't realize it, the skill would help in this war. Chef was not going to let Duncan off the hook though. After Chef had regained use of the megaphone since the workers had fixed it he called, "Duncan and Courtney, report to my office, NOW, STUDENTS, NOW!"

Izzy looked at the speaker: "Now THAT is the old Chef."

"What did you do this time, Juvie?" Noah asked.

"Nothing, much just trashed his office." Duncan replied while walking to Chef's office with Courtney.

"You are going to clean this place up and it is going to shine in less than one hour!"

"But what about classes?" Courtney asked.

"You are excused from your defense class today and during that time you will be the volunteer janitors."

"That stinks, how did we get caught?" Duncan questioned.

"To tell you the truth there wasn't any real evidence; but you were the only one that could pull it of, and that was evidence enough."

So Duncan and Courtney began cleaning.

* * *

Alijandro had never felt love at first sight before until he first laid eyes on Heather. She had a fiery temper and wasn't one to back down. He knew that he had to pursue her, and he also knew that she didn't have a boyfriend. Maybe she would soon, and maybe it would be him. So he continued to talk to her " tiene ojos magníficos, you know that right?"

Heather blushed, "What does that mean?"

"It means you have gorgeous eyes."

Heather blushed even more, but tried to hide it "thanks…"

They started leaning forward and kissed. Heather suddenly pulled back. "What is it, Chica?"

"I can't not yet… I just met you like a week ago, it's too fast. I want to get to know you first."

"Ok then, I will wait for you, senorita"

* * *

Cody had been thinking about, why Sierra saved him from that dodge ball the first day of school. It reminded him of when he took that dodge ball one time for Gwen. He had decided to ask, "Sierra?"

"Yes, Cody?"

"Why did you save me from that dodge ball?"

"It is the least I could do for a person I care about."

It was then confirmed to Cody; She liked him, just like he had liked Gwen. Well, maybe not just like that because he had felt a slight attraction towards her too.

* * *

**I wanted to have Duncan do a prank and drag Courtney into it, also I tried to develop a bit of AlihandroxHeather and CodyxSierra since they weren't in season 1. so for all Duncney, AliHeather, and Coderra fans … I'm sorry this chapter is short but my teachers have been giving me a lot of homework so I don't have much time to write… so I hope you liked. Please, leave a review at the bottom of the page.**


	7. The Secret is Out

**Ok here's the next chap.**

**About One Year Later…**

* * *

Chef was speaking in front of a big group. "Ok. It is soon going to be time for the Annual training check-up. If you have been here less than 8 months or are not doing so great with your powers yet you do not have to participate. Anyways any New students that have been here over 8 months it is time to show you something. Alpha, Gamma, And Omega will be shown be me. You others will be shown by the teacher of your first class." After Alpha, Gamma, and Omega came up Chef said, "The reason I am seeing to this personally is that this is important for who you are going to be fighting." they followed him and walked into the room and various articles of clothing were on racks. Chef told them to pick stuff out. They each came back with an outfit. Go and put them on. When each came out in their outfit they all looked at Chef for if anything was next. But they noticed certain little markings that had no color before started to flicker on. DJ's glowed brown, Noah's glowed gold, Cody's glowed silver, Sierra's glowed the same color as her hair, Trent's glowed forest green, Geoff's glowed yellow, Justin's glowed dark red, Harold's glowed olive green, Heather's glowed scarlet, Eva's glowed purple, Leshawna's glowed dark grey, Bridgette's glowed ocean blue, Ezekiel's glowed lime green, Izzy's glowed orange, Gwen's glowed the same color as the teal in her hair, Alijandro's glowed red, Duncan's glowed neon green, and Courtney's glowed neon blue.

Leshawna asked, "What are these suits for and why did the markings start glowing a few minutes after we put them on and why is it glowing the color it is glowing?"

Chef prepared to answer all of her questions, "The are power resistant suits so that Lyzar and the other generals can't one-shot kill you like the others. they started glowing because that is the symbol they are active, and after you put them on they glow to match your favorite color, just like certain powers do, like why Duncan, Alijandro, and Courtney's fire is different colors than each other." Chef took a deep breath after answering, then continued, "Next, you will pick out a weapon, just in case."

* * *

They entered the weapons room and DJ didn't pick out a weapon, exactly he picked out a shield that had spikes on it.

Justin saw some really cool looking metal disks that he could see his reflection in.

Alijandro picked out a broadsword.

Izzy found two crossbows and some TNT and started to make her own twisted weapon.

Noah picked out two pistols.

Geoff picked out a silver spear

Ezekiel picked out a set of one gun and a short sword

Harold picked a Samurai sword and 'called it'

Duncan picked a sword with a dragon hilt

Trent picked two longer thin sword-like weapons

Gwen picked a Scythe

Bridgette picked two Short Swords

Courtney picked a set of metal claws (four steel long-ish claw-shaped blades attached to a glove-like thing) one for each hand

Heather picked out a pistol and a dagger

Eva picked a rather large spiked staff/mace/club type thing

Sierra picked out a mace

Cody picked out two shot guns.

After presenting their weapons to Chef he gave them each a belt and put the weapons into an advanced storage mechanism that would take the weapon from wherever it was and teleport it to them when they pressed a button on a pocket in their belt. It is very useful for if an enemy gets it.

* * *

Then a robotic voice screamed out, "RED ALERT, RED ALERT! CHECK THE NEWS! RED ALERT!" Chef teleported everyone to the news room and they turned on the news.

the news anchor began to speak, "After the shocking discovery we humans made when things with these powers came in and started destroying downtown, Mass panic broke out. These humanoid beings will be fought and we will not take this lying down. These super-powered freaks will see just how tough humanity can be, A project is starting right now as we speak and it is Top Priority. We will fight this Power threat and ensure our own survival. There have been countless of these creatures that have come to try to prove they mean no harm but we are absolutely certain they are lying and we have prisoners for our first public execution to prove that we can handle these fiends!"

Chef cursed to himself, "The master's now going as low to expose Powers!"

Harold asked, "Why would he do that? aren't the humans going to attack him now too?"

"He thinks the humans aren't a threat to him and is trying to use them to hunt us down."

"Everyone looked shocked and Noah felt another vision coming on. He grabbed his head in his hands and prepared for the images to appear again. 'A portal like thing appeared and then it was gone and some planet or something with Blue-green grass and grey water appeared. It was covered with various creatures of all shapes and sizes. The master was on it claiming to set up a base. then the images flashed back to what he assumed to be earth. covered in all kinds of tech. He also saw some robotic beast and various innocent powers being struck down, by said mechanical beasts. He then saw some lab where other Powers were being pretty much tortured on by experimenting.' After the vision Noah removes his hand from his aching head and says, "Oh, This does NOT look good."

* * *

**what did you guys think, Humans have found out and of course reacted negatively** **even when innocent Powers tried to reason with them. Reviews are appreciated and constructive criticism is accepted if you have any ideas I am open. also to Switch - On - 97 I am trying to including your suggestion about the future world if you could tell be Noah's vision. Also thanks for the Idea. Hope you all liked**


	8. The Training Checkup

**There will only be one more big time difference after this one, probably. In the storyline, not the update time *scratches back of head nervously* but anyways here is TDC chapter 8 **

* * *

After the incident everyone was bummed, they knew that even if they managed to beat the master it would be highly unlikely for them to be accepted, they would be running all their lives. And according to Noah's vision, it wouldn't be pretty, at all. They missed their families and wondered if they would wake up back in playa because of one of Owens skink bombs that used to wake everyone up and contaminate the whole hotel. But it wasn't just a dream or nightmare it was real. Six of them were already gone. Who knows who could be next, 'It could be me.' they all thought.

* * *

The teams were sitting at lunch and chatting about the humans and the master. Eva declared she wanted to Punch the master in the face, Kick him where it hurts, and rip all those marks right off his body. Quite a few of them agreed, even encouraged her to do it. An announcement came over the loudspeaker: "The exam is upon us and you will all be tested by fighting the higher level training robots. Report to the training room. After quite a few students it was finally time for the chosen to have their go at it.

* * *

Justin had matured just the slightest bit in a year and was prepared for fights, and was reasonably good at them, as the enemy almost never knew where he was, thanks to his clone and illusion powers. The minute he was in the ring he activated his burning touch power. He gave the sign he was about to sparkle, so the people watching knew to look away. He then made a motion that told them to cover their ears as he shattered the ear pieces of the robots with his scream. He then proceeded to duplicate himself to twenty of clones he could have and made many illusions of himself. When ever he activated a clone it seemed to be weaker than him and could only use one of his powers except Illusions and clone. The robots looked confused at to who to attack and began throwing knifes, charging, or slashing at random Justin's looking for the right one, even though they couldn't see or hear. They. Justin kept summoning the metal disks and throwing them at the robots, effectively tearing them apart. They couldn't find him and there was one robot left. He sent his weapon back and began advancing towards the robot had run out of knives and was now just trying to use its arms as clubs. Justin grabbed one of its arms and the robot's arm started to melt. various clone Justins that also had burning touch assisted him. He turned to the viewing glass and gave a bow as he made an elusion of fireworks.

"Show off." someone muttered.

* * *

Alijandro walked in claws out and threw poison at all the knife throwers as they were the biggest threats. As they were slowly malfunctioning the knife throwers threw all their knifes; however, a dome of fire appeared around him and all of the daggers incinerated before they reached him. They noticed they all missed and fell to the ground. His poison appeared crimson instead of his usual blood red and when he threw it on the robots they realized they couldn't move. Alijandro smirked and charred them all with fire. The remaining ones he rushed and slashed with his claws expertly dodging their attacks. He even summoned his broadsword and sliced some more.

* * *

Izzy walked in threw three bombs, five lasers for each finger on her right hand and sent an energy wave at them. She summoned her crossbows and shot them at the robots. The arrows exploded on contact destroying the robots next to the ones she hit as well. She claimed Explosivo created the exploding arrows by combining TNT and regular arrows, which was true.

* * *

Noah levitated out of range and used pressure to blow the heads of some robots up, anytime they got close he pushed them back with a shockwave. More heads exploded and he threw them into each other and at the walls. A rain of knives cam at him and he blocked them all using the Telekinetic field and shot them back at the robots. While the knives were hitting the robots he summoned his pistols and shot at them. This action had finished the last of them off.

* * *

Geoff, with his feet as wheels, rolled into the room. He had made it to where three cords came out of his back and he shot an eye laser to deflect incoming projectiles. He summoned his silver spear and began using it to conduct his Electric power and stab enemies. The cords were stabbing and electrocuting enemies as well and Geoff finished them off by creating a big discharge of electricity with an extra boost due to a sound wave he used to propel it further.

* * *

Ezekiel, already in feral form rushed into the room in a frenzy destroying robots this way and that. After he had thinned them out he returned to normal form and shot his arrows, as staying in feral form with it's reduced sight would be bad for his aim. He decided now was the best time to test, 'The Gas of Mystery' and after the white gas cleared he saw the robots knocked out on the floor. "I guess that's what it does…" He said to himself as he walked out of the training room. If he had known the gas would knock them out he would have used his weapon on them first, oh well.

* * *

Harold walked in preparing to 'own these noobs'. He summoned his Samurai sword and became invisible, along with the sword. He began using Telekinesis to ram the ones further away from him into each other, while using his sword to slash the ones nearest to himself.

* * *

Duncan in nightcrawler and metal form walked into the arena and before the robots even had two minutes Duncan shot his machine gun and burned them all while teleporting to avoid fire. He also used a power he had discovered a few months ago and began ripping the robots apart by controlling the metal they were made out of. He then shot a rain of bullets down with his machine gun. He decided to save the dragon-sword for another battle.

* * *

Trent walked in with his guitar and began hypnotizing them with his voice and breaking them all with his guitar's powers.

* * *

Gwen, thoroughly enjoying her new scythe rushed into battle and easily used her scythe to direct her spells at the robots as well as slicing them with her blade.

* * *

Bridgette walked into the room and created a small wave to short their circuits. "I guess that is pretty effective on robots." Chef commented

* * *

Courtney entered with her claw weapon already on and a shadow roughly in the form of a human took her place, she floated over to the robots who tried to throw things at her but she dodged them by floating out of the way, the shadows in the form of her hand and claw weapon slashed effortlessly through the robots. The form of shadows then started puling with fire and as it flew through the robots they were burned. After that a select few robots were left. The shadow mist-like form stopped pulsating with blue fire and around where the shadow's mouth would be you could see her breath. When she flew through the robots they froze, then cracked into little tiny pieces.

* * *

Heather flew in and wasn't interested in showing off but just wanting to get it over with as soon as possible. She conjured up a large thunderstorm and almost simultaneously streaks of lightning followed by ear-splitting crashes of thunder blew the robots to pieces.

* * *

Eva, who had never found a way to turn back, just rushed in made the robots drop their weapons in fear, sent a shockwave separating them and their weapons, then shot them with cannonballs.

* * *

Sierra Tangled the robots up in vines, having the vines tighten like an anaconda crushing them.

* * *

Leshawna created two large rocks and slammed them into a large amount of robots, when the rocks shattered they disappeared. Then she hammered the rest

* * *

Cody, in robot form, used his plasma cannon to knock the ones to the left out then his blowtorch to melt the ones to the right and took his double shot guns out and shot the rest.

* * *

DJ walked in with a student named Lenard. Since DJ decided to be a defender, he was in charge of defending. He armored up and focused on shielding Lenard when he needed it. Suddenly Lenard glowed blue. Lenard looked surprised and up to Chef. "DJ has a defense booster! that's interesting." After that Lenard glowed red, "And an attack booster!" Lenard who was distracted, as was DJ got hit by a knife. But he finished off the last robot. DJ bent over and put a hand where the knife hit and a green light came out of his hands and went into the wound. It healed and DJ felt a bit tired. "Plus healing, you might rank best defender of the entire school!" Chef cheered.

* * *

**sorry if the fights with the robots are getting slightly boring but I promise this is the last time that they will be fighting the training robots.**


End file.
